The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,918 for carrying and securing boots, skis and poles wherein the poles are inserted into slots located along the upper portion of a ski retainer member. The poles cooperate with either the boots or the upper boot retainers and depend primary upon the memory of the structural material for retaining force.